She's Leaving
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: "She's moving with him; with Jack. How the hell can I live without my best friend?" Smut. Fluff. G!P.


**She's Leaving**

 **AN: So, this is my first fic of this kind. By 'this kind' I mean, it's a G!P story, although, it's actually a MTF transgender story. I thought I'd give something different a try. Feel free to tell me what you think. It starts off in Jane's POV, switches to third person, and ends in Maura's POV.**

She's moving with him; with Jack. He got offered tenure or some shit somewhere that isn't BCU. Now I know how she felt when Casey asked me to marry him. How the hell can I live without my best friend?

But that's the problem; Maura isn't just my friend, she's… She's my everything. She's my family. She's the love of my life. The sad part is I think she knows how I feel about her. I'm almost certain I admitted it one drunken night at the Robber. But she chose to brush it off. She knows how I feel about her and she's leaving anyway.

I can't exactly say I blame her. Jack loves her and let's be honest, he's damn near perfect; with his stupid perfect hair and his perfect, genius daughter who loves Maura and her stupid tribal masks. He's got his stupid, perfect job. Hell, he even gets along with his stupid ex-wife.

"Fuckin' stupid bullshit!"

"Jane, are you ok?"

Shit. I forgot I was at Maura's.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just realized I forgot to sign a few papers at work." Good cover, Rizzoli.

Maura looks at me with her perfect eyebrows knitted, "Jane, you haven't been to work in two days. You've been on leave after the concussion from the last perp who knocked you around. Are you experiencing memory loss? That could be a serious symptom of something more than a concussion."

"How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm experiencin' memory loss, Maura?" I added a little more bite to my voice than I intended to. "It was a few days ago, I just thought about it."

"You can't lie, Jane, not to me." Maura leans across the kitchen island to grab my hand, "Please tell me what's going on with you."

I take two deep breaths before looking Maura right in the eye, "You're… You're leavin'."

Maura's eyes left mine and she spoke with a whisper, "I am."

"Do you remember that night at the Robber, about a year ago?"

I see her nod slightly but she says nothing.

"That wasn't just me bein' a drunk idiot, Maura."

"Do you even remember exactly what you said, Jane?" She asks as she finally looks me in the eye again.

"N-not exactly but I'm pretty sure I know the short of it."

"You had just finished a shot; you slammed the glass on the bar, looked me in the eye and told me you need to tell me a few things." Maura moved around the island to sit next to me, "You told me I was beautiful, I was the most beautiful woman you'd ever met. You then told me that you love, as more than just a friend. And then…"

I didn't say a thing, hoping she'd finish her sentence but she didn't, "And then what?"

She takes a few breaths before answering, "And then you told me that when you see me in, and I quote, 'those skin tight dresses that look like they've been painted on and those killer fuck-me pumps' that I make you harder than you've ever been."

"N-no," I shook my head, "I wouldn't have said th-that."

"You did. You then grabbed my hand and asked if I wanted to feel it."

I let my head fall with a loud, and painful, thud on the marble counter top in front of me, "Fuck me."

"No, you didn't say that." Maura actually sounded amused.

"I can't fuckin' believe I said that to you. I mean, I know you've known pretty much since I met you but it's been that… elephant in the room. We both know it's there but it never gets mentioned." I lifted my head and stood from the stool I was sitting in, "Well, I think I'm gunna head on home. You probably have a lot of packin' to do and whatnot."

Before I could walk away, I felt Maura's hand on my arm, "Jane, please don't go."

"Why not?"

Maura shrugged, "Since the elephant in the room has been mentioned, can we talk about it?"

I raised a single brow, "You wanna talk about my junk?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean… I don't know what I mean."

I sat back down with a little chuckle at Maura's confusion. Neither of us said a thing for a full 3 minutes, Maura was the first to break.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldn't have judged you or anything, Jane."

"I know you wouldn't have, Maur. I think that's **why** I never felt the need to say anything. I knew it wouldn't have changed anything between us. And like I said, I know you knew. You've seen me partially naked more than once. You've been close enough to me when checkin' wounds and stuff. Plus, there were those times we've shared a bed."

"Can I confess something?"

I didn't say anything, just nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Until that night at the Dirty Robber, I always just thought that maybe you'd had some sort of gender dysphoria and that maybe you wore a strap on or something of the sort."

"Seriously? You thought I just strapped one on every morning and wore it to work and all that?" I laughed pretty loudly.

"Yes, I never said it was a good deduction but it never even occurred to me that you may be transgender."

I groaned, "I hate that word and diagnosis. Why do I have to be some freak of nature, why can't I just be Jane?"

"Oh, Jane," Maura reached for my hand again, "You aren't a freak of nature, at least not to me. While we're confessing things, I do have to admit that the thought of me turning you on so much actually turns me on."

I had raised my beer to take a sip when I noticed the drop in her voice and then the actual words she said and ended up choking. Maura bolted from her chair to slap my back a few times, trying to help me but hearing her confession and then feeling the warmth of her hands on me were too much, I pulled away and stood up abruptly.

"I'm good," I coughed one more time, "I'm cool. Thanks."

"I didn't mean to make you choke, Jane. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's ok. Just uh… Just wasn't expectin' that kinda confession is all. Why didn't you tell me this last year?"

"You were well beyond intoxicated, Jane. I couldn't tell if what you were saying was you being honest or you being drunk and if it **was** you being honest, I couldn't have done anything about it because you were drunk."

"I'm not drunk now, Maura." I spoke barely above a whisper, my voice low and gravelly and I see Maura shiver.

"You're not," Maura smiled.

"But you're with Jack," I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm not a home wrecker, Maura. Have a good night."

Maura grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, "He's been sleeping with his ex-wife, Jane. I know about it and I'm ok with it, he told me when we first began dating seriously. We don't have the most… conventional relationship."

"You let him fuck his ex-wife?"

She nodded, "And I'm free to sleep with whomever I so please. And Jane, sleeping with you would please me in so many ways."

"I-I don't know, Maura. I can't fuck up your relationship."

"Jane," her hand moves from my arm, up my chest, and into the hair at the back of my neck, "You know I can't lie. Do you see hives anywhere? Am I lying to you, Jane? Jack and I fuck other people. We both know it happens and we're ok with it. What do I have to do to prove it?"

I shrug, I know she can't lie but this just seems weird as hell. I haven't said anything and she reaches for her phone on the counter before dialing a number and placing the phone on speaker.

"Hello, love." Jack's cheery voice flows through the speaker.

"Jack, I'm here with Jane who has finally expressed her feelings to sleep with me, while sober. Could you possibly tell her that I'm not lying when I say you and I are in an open relationship?"

"Hi, Jane."

I clear my throat, "Hey, Jack. Listen, I know this is weird as hell. I'm sorry."

He laughs, "No, Jane, it's not weird at all. Maura's told me plenty of times how badly she wants to know what you're like in bed. We are in an open relationship; I'm actually on my way to my ex-wife's house now, Allie has a sleep over and I knew Maura had plans with you."

"So wait a minute here," I ran my palm over my face and then through my hair, "You're tellin' me that you're on your way to fuck your ex and that I can fuck your girlfriend?"

"So long as it's what Maura wants, yes, you can have sex with my girlfriend. And since I happen to know that Maura wants to sleep with you, she's told me many fantasies she has about you, I say go for it."

Maura smiled up at me and spoke, "Thank you, Jack. I'll see you this weekend, Darling."

I vaguely heard Jack agree before Maura hung up the phone and looked back towards me.

"Fantasies, huh? Care to elaborate?"

This whole thing is still a little weird to me but, considering I was just given clear permission by my best friend's boyfriend to sleep with her, I'm not gunna pass it up.

"Well, I know how seeing me in a tight dress affects you, now I think I'd like to see how this affects you."

Before I can respond, Maura reaches behind her back and I hear the distinct sound of her zipper being pulled down. What seems like hours but is actually only seconds later, Maura is stood before me in a matching blue lace bra and panty set, her dress pooled at her feet.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," I resisted the urge to cross myself while my eyes travelled the length of Maura's body and I swear I'm harder than I've ever been. "Bedroom, now."

 *******J &M*******

Jane watches as Maura follows her command, swaying her hips and making her way up the stairs to her bedroom, the detective isn't far behind, her brown eyes not once leaving the doctor's firm ass.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Maura chuckled without even looking at Jane, "Do you like what you see, Detective?"

"I most definitely do like what I see so I would appreciate it if you'd hurry your sweet ass up the rest of these stairs before I pick you up and carry you the rest of the way to your bedroom," Jane smirked as she gave Maura's ass a light slap and the doctor yelped.

No more than a minute later, Maura was walking through the door to her master bedroom before being pinned up against the wall.

"Oh, God," the doctor moaned as she felt Jane's scarred hands wrap around her wrists and pull them above her head.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. I can honestly say I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life." Jane spoke between kisses and nips to the doctor's neck and collar bone.

Maura was about to respond when Jane pressed her hips forward, pushing into the doctor's pelvis, earning another moan from the smaller woman, "Fuck, Jane. Bed. Please?"

Jane removed her hands from Maura's wrists and grabbed her thighs, wrapping pale legs around her own waist. Maura moved her arms from over her head and wound her fingers in Jane's hair as she began laying kisses across the Italian's neck.

Jane took slow, steady steps from the door way to Maura's bed. When she felt the bed at her knees, Jane gently sat the doctor on top of the pillow top mattress.

"So, what about those fantasies?" Jane husked in Maura's ear before gently biting the soft skin of the doctor's earlobe.

Maura pushed Jane back a bit and reached for her belt buckle, "I've always wanted you in my mouth."

Jane's legs nearly gave out at Maura's words, "W-what?"

"Ever since I first learned of your… condition, for lack of a better term, I've had fantasies about how you would feel in my mouth. Fantasies about the noises you'd make as I wrapped my lips around you."

Maura finally had Jane's pants undone, she reached one well manicured hand into the detective's boxer briefs and wrapped her hand around Jane's throbbing erection.

"Maura, really, you do not have to- Oh fuck!"

Jane cut herself off when she felt Maura's tongue run the length of her erection before swirling around the head.

Pulling back and looking at Jane through hooded eyes, Maura smiles and asks, "Do you like that, Jane?"

"I don't think like covers it, Maur."

"Good to know," Maura smiled once more before taking Jane into her mouth as far as she could.

Jane couldn't resist any longer, she threaded her fingers through silky soft, dirty blonde hair and guided Maura's head a little faster than the doctor was going previously. Moans fell, unrestrained, from Jane's mouth as Maura hummed around her member.

"M-Maura…" Jane took a deep breath as she gave Maura's hair a light tug, "As great as this feels, I need to feel more. I wanna be buried deep inside you. Please?"

The doctor simply smiled as she slowly moved backwards on her bed until her head was laid on one of her pillows, "Fuck me, Jane."

The detective didn't even bother to fully remove her pants before climbing onto the bed and kissing her way up Maura's legs. Once she reached the doctor's hips, Jane left open mouthed kisses along the smaller woman's hips and just above her panty line while she swiftly removed the doctor's panties. The sight of Maura's glistening, freshly waxed folds made Jane's mouth water and her cock throb.

"How are you even real?" The detective spoke in a whisper.

"Oh, I am very real, Jane. Why don't you touch me and find out?" Maura asked with a roll of her hips.

"Jesus Christ, Maura."

Maura rolled her hips again. This time, Jane took the invitation, the detective leaned forward, placing a trail of kisses from Maura's navel all the way down until her tongue parted soaked folds. Jane, not wanting to give in so quickly, barely glanced over Maura's clit with her tongue before venturing further south.

"Jane, please." Maura groaned in displeasure.

Jane removed her head from between her friend's legs, "Please, what, Maura?"

"Just make me cum, please? I don't care how you do it but I need to cum. Please?"

"God, hearin' you beg is probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

Jane worked her tongue in and out of Maura at a furious pace leaving the doctor writhing and whimpering. Jane reveled in the taste of her best friend, she couldn't get enough of it.

"Jane, fuck me."

Jane pulled back and looked up at Maura with a smirk, "Tell me, Maura, where do you want me?"

Maura bucked her hips at the sound of Jane's voice, "Please, Jane, in my pussy."

Jane stood and reached into her back pocket for her wallet, pulling a condom from the leather.

"Jane, y-you can't use that."

The detective eyed Maura, "Why not? It's the only one I got. I wasn't exactly expectin' this to happen."

Maura took a deep breath, trying to rein in her arousal if even for just a moment, "Condoms stored in your wallet risk microscopic holes and tears from the constant friction in the wallet as well as opening and closing it. Check the night stand, I may have some."

Jane groaned as she stretched over Maura to reach the night stand. The detective's erection pressed into Maura's stomach, causing the doctor to shiver with want.

"They aren't going to fit you," Maura breathed out.

"What?"

"While Jack is a great lover, you're… significantly larger than he is; those condoms won't fit you."

"Well fuck," Jane huffed as she began to lean back while pulling her pants on right.

Maura grabbed Jane's hands, effectively halting her movements, "Jane, I'm clean, I get tested regularly because of the type of relationship Jack and I have. I trust that you're a responsible adult, if you were anyone else, this night would end here but I trust you, if you tell me you are disease free and have been tested recently, I will trust your word."

"Maura, I can't do that. I mean, I can tell you that without a doubt, I am clean, but I can't let you break your own rule."

"I want to break it, Jane. I've wanted to be with you for so long, please, Jane. I'm literally begging you to fuck me, to break the damn rule. I will get on my knees and beg." Maura smiled when she felt Jane's cock twitch and her stomach tense, "Does the thought of me on my knees excite you, Jane?"

Jane nodded dumbly.

"Do you want me on my knees with you in my mouth?" Maura smirked devilishly, "Or would you rather me on my hands and knees in the middle of this bed, with you behind me?"

"H-hands and kn-ees," the last word came out broken as Maura began to work her hand over Jane's erection. "Fuck, Maura."

Maura gave Jane one last stoke while leaning forward to place a light kiss on the detective's lips before moving to her hands and knees. Jane groaned at the sight before her, reaching forward to dig her fingers into the supple flesh of Maura's ass.

"Do you like what you see, Detective?" Maura asked over her shoulder.

Jane decided not to answer verbally. She leaned forward laying kisses all the way from Maura's neck, across her shoulders, following the curve of her back, over her ass, and down her thighs where Jane left open mouthed kisses before unexpectedly thrusting a single finger inside Maura and immediately curling it.

"Fuck, Jane," Maura breathed. "I n-need more, please? I need your cock, Jane. God, please?!"

Jane couldn't deny her best friend anymore; she shuffled closer to Maura, lining herself up with the doctor's entrance. Jane ran the tip of her cock through Maura's folds a few times, spreading the wetness around and lubricating her cock before finally, ever so slowly, entering the doctor. Both women gave out a groan of approval.

"You're so fuckin' tight, Maura. Jesus." Jane spoke mostly through gritted teeth as she fucked Maura slowly.

"Harder, Jane." Maura emphasized her request by slamming her hips backward as Jane thrust forward.

Jane, of course, did as the doctor requested and began fucking the smaller woman considerably harder than before. The sounds of Maura's arousal mixed this moans and grunts from both woman was too much for the doctor. Before long, Jane could feel Maura's inner muscles squeezing her, pulling her in further.

"Fuck, Maura, you're close, aren't you?"

Maura's brain wasn't functioning properly enough to string together a sentence so she simply nodded vigorously before reaching under herself to rub furiously at her clit. Another minute or two later, Jane felt Maura's muscles tighten once again followed by the doctor's entire body tensing before Maura let out a long moan of the Jane's name.

"M-Maura, fuck, I'm gunna cum."

Just as Jane began to cum, Maura quickly removed herself from the detective and spun around to take the head of Jane's cock in her mouth and sucking hard.

"Holy shit, Maura," Jane began to pump her hips toward Maura. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

After swallowing all of what Jane had to offer, Maura relaxed onto her stomach on the bed, Jane collapsing on her stomach next to her. The way the women fell onto the bed, their heads were closest to the other woman's midsection.

"That was amazing, Jane." Maura panted before turning slightly to lay on her side facing Jane.

"Oh, I'm not done with you, yet, woman." Jane smirked as she too rolled to lay on her side, grabbing the doctor by the hip, situating her face between the doctor's thighs.

 *******J &M*******

It's been 8 and a half long months since my night with Jane. We fucked, we made love, and cuddled all night long until she had to leave the next morning to take care of Jo Friday. It was a week later that Jack and I moved to New Mexico where he had found a job fairly close to where his ex wife is now working.

After about a month of living in New Mexico, I'd realized I hadn't gotten my period. At first I brushed it off as stress with moving, buying a new home, finding a new job, and leaving my friends back in Boston. Two weeks after that, I still hadn't gotten my period and contacted a doctor.

Jane was beyond thrilled for Jack and I when I told her I was pregnant. We'd shared a few phone calls, both friendly and sexual in nature, as well as risqué texts that she wasn't exactly fond of doing at first, but as soon as I told her I was pregnant, she insisted we go back to strictly friends. It had hurt at first but she said it was different now, she couldn't come between my family.

Now, here I am, in the hospital. Jack is sleeping soundly in the cot provided for him as I wait anxiously for the doctor to come check my progress. I wish Jane were here, I could really use my best friend but she's working a tough case right now.

I hear a soft knock at my door followed by my doctor's voice, "Doctor Isles?"

"Come in."

"How are you feeling, Doctor?"

"Please, call me Maura. You're the doctor here," I smiled at the fairly large man, "I'm feeling about as well as can be expected. The epidural is working wonders, I was actually able to get a little bit of sleep."

He smiles at me after checking my chart, "That's what I like to hear. I'm just going to check and see how far along you are. Hopefully your little one will be here soon."

I relax back into the bed and allow the doctor to do his exam.

"Well, looks like it's time to start pushing, Doc-, I mean, Maura." He steps to the sink and washes his hands before turning to speak to me again, "I'm going to go grab a nurse and make sure we have everything we need. Why don't you try to wake Jack and we can get this show on the road?"

After was feels like hours of pushing but is actually only 30 minutes, my room is filled with the sound of my child's cries. I must say, the only other time I've been so relieved to hear a child cry was the time I had to perform the caesarian section on the dead woman with Jane at the spa.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Taylor yells over the sounds of my son.

When the baby is placed on my chest, I can't help but gasp. He may only be a minute old but there is no mistaking it, this child is **not** Jack's. He has the olive colored skin, the head full of hair, and when his eyes flutter open they are the same chocolate brown of one Jane Rizzoli. I look to Jack and see it in his eyes, he sees exactly what I see.

He leans forward, places a kiss to my forehead and whispers, "Congratulations."

I smile at him and before I, or anyone else in the room, can say a word, Jack has grabbed his bag of clothes and exits the room.

"I uh, I don't mean to pry Maura, but where's Jack going?"

I sniffle and attempt to clear my throat, "He's leaving. It is extremely evident to us both, already, that this child isn't his. If I can get him back, would it be possible to run a DNA test, Doctor?"

Doctor Taylor nods, "Of course. I'm so sorry, Maura. Let's deliver your placenta, get this little guy cleaned up, and we can move you up to the maternity ward."

An hour later, I've been moved to my room, fed my son, and am relaxing in bed with him in my arms. I reach over to the table and grab my phone, dialing a number by heart.

"Rizzoli."

God, I've missed her voice, "Jane?"

"Maura! Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to call lately. This case has been fuckin' crazy. I feel like we're runnin' in circles over here. How are you?"

"I'm actually in the hospital ri-"

"What?! Are you ok? Is the baby ok? What's goin' on?"

I have to smile, the concern in her voice is a nice thing to hear sometimes, "I'm great. The baby is great. He's just over an hour old now."

"You had him?! A boy? Maura, that's great! What's his name?"

"I actually haven't picked a name yet. He's wonderful though, he's only been here an hour and I'm so in love."

I hear her sniffle, "That's great, Maur. I'm so happy for you. Does he look like you or Jack?"

"That's actually why I called, Jane. I need to ask you a very important question. That night you and I spent together, did you…" I take a deep breath, "The two times you pulled out, had you started to ejaculate before you pulled out?"

"Wh-what?"

"Jane, this child, my son, he looks nothing like Jack or myself. He looks like… Jane, he looks just like you. I've seen your baby photos and baby photos of Frankie and Tommy. I'm almost 100% certain, looking at this boy in my arms, Jane, that he is a Rizzoli."

"I… um…"

"Please, Jane, can you answer the question?"

She takes a few deep breaths before clearing her throat, "I honestly don't remember, Maura. I know I tried to… ya know. Sorry I don't wanna go into detail here, I'm at the station, I mean I'm in the bathroom but I don't need anyone overhearing this. But, I swear, Maura, I tried to but I honestly don't remember. I'm so sorry."

I can hear Jane crying freely now and I wish, more than anything, that I could be there to make her feel better.

"Please, don't be sorry, Jane. This child is probably the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"Wh-what about Jack? Did you t-tell him?"

I sighed, looking around the room, "He noticed it almost as soon as I did. As soon as he realized this baby probably wasn't his, he left. I'm actually here alone. I'm going to be a single mother, with no one around to even help."

Before Jane can answer, there is a knock at my door and a nurse appears, "I have to go, Jane. Can I call you in a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll try to answer but this case…"

"I understand, Jane. I will talk to you soon, goodbye."

After the nurse left I tried calling Jane back but there was no answer. I spent an hour just staring at my child, trying to think of a name and how I was going to do this alone. Financially, of course, I knew I could raise a child on my own. It was emotionally and physically that I was worried about.

I must have fallen asleep after feeding my son because the next thing I know, it's 4 in the afternoon and a nurse once again appears in my room.

"Maura, you have a visitor downstairs and they are very persistent that they see you. I told security that you were sleeping but the guard says they've been waiting an hour and asking every ten minutes if you're up yet."

I wasn't much feeling like having a visitor, I honestly couldn't even think of anyone that could be visiting me, but if they waited so long, I might as well see them, "Thank you, you can have security send them up."

Just as the nurse leaves the room, the baby wakes up with a soft whimper, "Oh, my little man, you must be hungry again."

I slowly climb out of the bed and pick up my son. I open my robe a bit to expose one breast and he immediately latches on, I can't hold back the laugh, this child certainly acts like a Rizzoli already. I settle back into bed when I hear a knock on the door and give a quiet acknowledgement for them to enter.

"Hey."

My head whips up to at the sound of Jane's voice, "Oh my, God. Jane!"

"I got Cavanaugh to give me a week off and had Korsak run me to the airport with lights and sirens." She smiles softly. "I hope this is ok."

"Oh, Jane, it's more than ok."

She walks closer and I notice a small bear in her hands, "I um, I got this for him. It's not much but it's the only thing I could find in the gift shop that wasn't completely ridiculous."

"I can't believe you came out here. I'm so very glad to see you but, Jane, you really didn't have to do this."

She scoffs and cocks her eyebrow at me, "Are you kiddin'? That's my son, Maura. I'm just sorry I missed 9 months of doctor's appointments, ultrasounds, and his birth but I'm here now, Maura. I love you and I know without a shadow of a doubt that I love that boy."

"Would you like to hold him? When he's done eating, that is."

She smiles widely, "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Come sit next to me, you can at least see him while he finishes nursing."

Jane quickly makes her way to the bed and gently sits on the edge, "Did you pick a name, yet?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

I looked down at the rather large newborn in my arms, "I was thinking of naming him Aldo."

"That's a great name, Maur, it's actually my great grandfather's name. Can I ask where you got it from?"

"Aldo Castellani was an Italian pathologist and well, m- **our** son shares a birthday with him, September 8th."

I see a single tear slide down Jane's cheek, "Our son. I never thought I'd hear those words. Welcome to the world, Aldo Isles."

"I actually thought he could take your last name…" I say quietly.

Jane looks at me with knitted brows, "Why not your last name?"

I blush at this question, "To be perfectly honest, I was hoping you'd be willing to give me your last name, too."

"Why, Doctor Isles, is that your way of proposing?"

"I think it is, yes." I smile.

Jane leans in to give me a light kiss, "I'd love nothing more than to give both of you my last name. I'm gunna call Cavanaugh and let him know I need a little more time off and then hopefully, once this guy is old enough, we can fly back to Boston. If that's what you want, I mean."

I nod, "If I'm going with you, then it is most definitely what I want."

 *******J &M*******

 **So, originally, I was going to make a whole new profile to post this under because I get enough crap from anonymous reviewers as it is but then I thought about it a bit more and decided against it. I figure, if I make an anonymous profile of sorts and post this under that name, I let the grey faced haters win so here it is, under my own profile. I have no shame in writing something different even if it means people will hate it. I wanted to stretch my own boundaries and I think I did that with this. I apologize if it was no good.**


End file.
